


Dance Dance

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Dean x ReaderPrompt: Dance Dance by Fall Out BoyWord: 1, 509A/N: Yeah. I know it’s a shorty and there’s no smut, c’est la vie. It’s a fluffy Dean fic -enjoy. (This totally sounds like a Haven episode sorry? Just go with it) This was written for @elise-8t and @redlittlefox‘s It’s Ok to be Different Writing Challenge with the prompt, “Dance Dance” by Fall Out Boy.





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/152258064136/dance-dance)

 

“You let her go alone? What the hell, Sam?!”

 

“I didn’t let her do anything Dean. It’s not like she’s a toddler. She’s an experienced hunter. She can handle this. And I can’t go. Remember my broken arm. I’ll be a liability to her.”

 

“We don’t even know what this is.”

 

“I think it’s a cursed object.”

 

“You think!”

 

“Wow, Dean calm down. You’re going to burst a blood vessel or something.”

 

“Why didn’t she wait until I came back?”

 

“Because we didn’t want to wait. This is the second day they performed. And the last nightclub had 10 fatalities.”

 

“What!”

 

“She went to the nightclub to check it out and she sent me a text. She’s fine. She’s investigating. We’ll probably come there and she’ll have everything wrapped up.”

 

“You’re just now telling me about the text? Well spit it out. What did she say?”

 

“Dance. Dance.”

 

“Isn’t that a song by Fall Out Boy?”

 

“Mr. Classic Rock knows Fall Out Boy?”

 

“Come on. I listen to other… Mr. Classic Rock? Who’s Mrs. Classic Rock?”

 

Sam threw Dean the keys and they sped off to the club.

 

“So what’s the deal with the song.”

 

“Well, the song was written by the lead singer about this girl who ripped out his heart and cheated on him. Sure, it sounds pretty pop-ish but that’s what he meant by it. He felt it so strongly that his emotions leaked into the music. Recently it happened again. His new girlfriend cheated on him, too.”

 

“Wow. And I thought we had bad luck.”

 

“You should do stand up, Dean. Anyway his angst and pain activated the power the song holds and so I think it projects that anger on whoever listens to it.”

 

“She might be infected? What happens when she is? Do they die? How aggressive do people get?”

 

“Are you in love with her. Dean?”

 

“No. Yes.”

 

“OK. And you haven’t told her because…”

 

Sam holds his hand up.

 

“Because we only bring bad luck right? You’re an idiot, Dean.”

 

“Let’s just get her back, okay.”

 

Dean saw the burly bouncer and decided to break in by the door in the alleyway. The club looked shabby on the outside but inside it looked like a palace. The walls were covered with dark red velvet and there were plush sofas all over. The lighting was intimate and there was a giant stage where Fall Out Boy was performing live. Everyone was screaming as they danced and writhed around.

 

Dean and Sam tried to look for you through the throngs of people. Dean’s heart was racing. He could feel something really bad here. He knew he had to find you and now. Towards the end of the song, Dean actually paid attention and realized this was, “Dance Dance.” This was what you texted Sam. Then the song ended and they played the song again. This time the people seemed to be more into it, more intense. Dean motioned for Sam to get out of the crowd.

 

They had to get higher up so they could find you. Dean was more scared than anything in his life. This was really bad. If you were caught in this crowd you’d be dead if they get really angry. Dean charged at the bouncer pushing him against the wall hard. He ran past the velvet ropes and looked down at the crowd. The song started again and everyone was getting angrier. Small fights were already breaking out. The others couldn’t take their eyes off of the stage and that was when Dean found you. Straight in the middle of the crowd. You were screaming but no one could hear anything over the music. You were fighting it with all you had. That was the tough hunter he fell in love with. Dean had to get you out of here. But as much as he would love it if he were Batman, he couldn’t just grapple down and whisk you off. So he ran down the stairs and acted like a line backer shoving people out of the way and firing his gun in the air to get them to clear. He grabbed you and ran out. The bouncer pointed his gun at Dean but Sam came up behind him and shoved him into the club. The band played the song again and the bouncer joined the crowd. A large fight soon broke out.

 

“It has to be the instruments. One of them is the problem. You have to get back stage and break them all.”

 

“You want me to destroy Fall Out Boys’ instruments. What….”

 

“Now is not the time to get squeamish, Sammy. Go. I have to stay with Y/N.”

 

Sam nodded and left you two alone. Dean felt a lump in his throat. If he had just gotten home sooner from his solo hunt then he’d have been here. Why did he go on that solo hunt? Ironic really. He needed some alone time because you were driving him crazy. He loved you so much it was killing him. But he would never ruin your life. He was a mess and ruined everything he touched. Case in point. He wanted a better life for you and each day hoped you would find a worthy guy and get out of this field. Now because of that you were hurt.

 

He had no idea what to do. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. Pain was etched all over his face as he struggled to come up with a plan. You were whimpering and muttering something he couldn’t make out. He was on the verge of tears when he just kissed you. He supported the back of your head and he poured his love into that kiss and suddenly you gasped. He stepped back watching you closely. You looked over at Dean. Dean held your gaze, terror written on his features. He had crossed the line. He couldn’t try and take the kiss back. The truth was out there. You knew that he cared for you. You looked dumbfounded. He looked down at the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. He couldn’t bear to look at you. He couldn’t let you see the tears in his eyes.

 

“Um, before you say anything – yes, what I did was stupid and -.”

 

Dean grabbed you into a tight hug closing his eyes for a moment.

 

“I thought I lost you,” Dean said in a soft sad voice.

 

“You did, Dean. But then you brought me back.”

 

Dean sniffled and cleared his throat wiping away all signs of any sadness from his face.

 

“It’s a cursed item alright but the only way to break the spell is for your true love to kiss you.”

 

Dean stared at you. He tried desperately to keep his face bland.

 

“So…”

 

Just at that moment Sam sent him a text: Dance Dance.”

 

“Crap.”

 

You grabbed his phone.

 

“Good going, slick. Saved me but doomed your baby bro. Wow. Drugstore now.”

 

You ran through the aisles until you found earplugs and bought a million of them.

 

“If you knew it was the music, why are we just buying these now?”

 

“You were in danger and I…”

 

“I love you too, idiot, but unlike you, my brain still processes in dangerous situations involving loved ones. Come on.”

 

You rushed back to the club. You and Dean stuffed the earplugs in your ears. You could hear the bass but the song had no effect on you. Perfect. You both sneaked into the back stage area. It was completely dark there so you and Dean bumped into a few things but for the most part you guys tried to be quiet. You showed up right behind the band members. Suddenly in a quick movement you shoved the lead signer, Patrick Stump into the drummer, Andy Hurley. And then you proceeded to take his guitar and break it. You and Dean were thrown backwards and a bright light seemingly covered the area before you. Everyone started murmuring, confused at what just happened.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Sammy?”

 

“What happened? Why are you on the stage with us? We’re not that kind of band.”

 

“We were just so moved by the music. We’ll just jump off now.”

 

“My guitar.”

 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that.”

 

“What the hell!”

 

“My girlfriend’s a live wire.”

 

You and Dean quickly hugged Sam as you ran out of the club away from the angry band members and into Baby. Sam barely remembered anything but you remember everything.

 

“Girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah if you’ll have me that is?”

 

“Took you this long to ask?”

 

“People have a tendency to die bloodily around me and-.”

 

“True love can conquer anything even your sucky bad luck.”

 

“Are you quoting a fairy tale?”

 

“And what if I am Dean Winchester? What of it? Maybe you’re my fairy tale.”

 

And just like that they drove off into the sunset together on the way back to the bunker.


End file.
